


Wips

by LegoLamb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLamb/pseuds/LegoLamb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny drabble about WIPs =P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wips

"Please... I need more! You can't do this to me!"

Tony clawed at the keyboard in desperation.

There was nothing he could do but listen to the horrible pulsating emptiness between his ears.

"Nooooo!" He shook the monitor.

Alas, the monitor never failed to display the three cruel letters:

"TBC..."


End file.
